tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paladin
Overview Los Paladines son maestros en distance weapons, p.e. Bows, Crossbows, Spears y Stars. Los Paladines tienen un buen balance entre habilidades físicas y mágicas. Avanzan muy rapido en Distance y no son totalmente inútiles usando mágia. Comparado con los Knights, los Paladines incrementan su Shielding de forma similar y avanzan un poco más despacio en Melee. Paladins are not severely lacking in any ability, but their forte is the use of distance weapons. Beneficios * El más rápido avanzando habilidades de Distance. * Rápido en avanzar habilidades en Shielding y Melee. * Unica vocación capaz de conjurar ammunition usando magia. * Más Capacity y Hitpoints que los Magos. * Más Mana que los Knights. * Rápida generacion de Hitpoint que los Magos. * Rápida generacion de Mana que los Knights. * Rápido en avanzar Magic Level que los Knights. * Able to learn a robust set of Spells and make 2 types of support Runes. * Can use stronger and heavier Sets. (See also: Paladin Set) Desventajas * Sólo puede aprender algunos Spells y puede hacer tres tipos de Runes. * Menos Capacity que los Knights. * Menos Mana que los magos. * Menos Hitpoints que los knights. * Menor regeneración de Hitpoint que los knights. * Menor regeneración de Mana que los magos. * Menor avance de Magic Level que los magos. Gains and Regeneration Gains by level Con cada nivel, cualquier jugador recibe un incremento en Capacidad, Hitpoints y Maná máximo. Con cada nivel, el paladin ganará: * 20 oz de Capacidad * 10 Hitpoints * 15 Mana Regeneración Mientras pasa el tiempo, cada jugador regenerara Hitpoints y Maná perdidos, siempre y cuando hallan comido recientemente (mira la pagina de Regeneration para mas información). Un paladin regenerara: * 1 Hitpoint cada 8 segundos. * 2 Maná cada 4 segundos. un Royal Paladin regenerara: * 1 Hitpoint cada 6''' segundos. * 2 Maná cada '''3 segundos. Promoción Cuando un paladin alcance nivel 20, puede obtener una Promoción y convertirse en un Royal Paladin con ciertos beneficios. Mira la pagina de Promoción Para mas información. Trucos y Consejos Todas las vocaciones deben usar sus fuerzas en propio beneficio. Por ejemplo, seria inútil para un Knight intentar hacer dinero vendiendo runas. En vez de eso, usa los únicos aspectos de la vocación en tu beneficio. Hacer Dinero * Vende Municion. Usando los hechizos Conjure Arrow, Conjure Bolt y Enchant Spear, puedes hacer municion tanto para ti como venderla. Despues de la actualizacion del verano 2007 la demanda ha bajado, pero aun hay mucha gente comprando mochilas de bolts y arrows y mucha gente que compra Enchanted Spears. * Usa tus habilidades de Melee. Aunque los knights son la mejor vocación para el melee, una ventaja de los paladines es que son buenos defendiendo y aceptable mente suben rápido la habilidad a melee. Cuando andes corto de dinero para munición, toma un escudo y un arma a melee y caza algunas criaturas débiles. ¡Esto entrenara tu habilidad de bloqueo, dara un poco de exp y ademas algo de oro para comprar mas municion! * Usa tu capacidad. Ya que los Paladines son los segundo mejores de capacidad después de los Knights, puedes hacer dinero al lootear los cadáveres de monstruos y vender los objetos que sean abandonados por otros jugadores. Ganando experiencia * "Corre" grandes criaturas. Correr a criaturas implica atacarlas desde una distancia mientras te mantienes lo suficientemente alejado para que no te ataquen. Esto es mejor en grandes zonas abiertas, pero tambien puede ser efectivo en cuevas si tienes cuidado. Ayuaria mantener una distancia constante de 3-4 cuadrados del monstruo, dependiendo de tu arma, y parando por medio segundo cada 2-3 pasos. * Caza con un Blocker. Normalmente puedes encontrar un knight que este dispuesto a bloquear para ti. De esta forma el knight absorvera la mayoria del daño de la criatura/criaturas, y tu ganaras la mayoria de experiencia. Dependiendo de como os lo organiceis, normalmente repartireis a partes iguales el botin con todo el mundo del grupo. Pero tambien es posible bloquear siendo paladin Mientras se usen spears y un shield. El riesgo de morir es un poco mayor que el del knight, Pero con buenas habilidades y equipamiento se hace mas facil y rapido. * Caza con Criaturas Convertidas. La forma mas valiosa para un paladin de usar una invocacion es hacer que la invocacion bloquee por ti. Tanto si conviertes la criatura que estas cazando como si la invocan para ti. Al nivel 47 un paladin puede convertir un Demon Skeleton, Lo que va realmente bien para bloquear la mayoria de criaturas con ataques Veneno o de Fuego . Avanzando tus Habilidades Distance * Caza con Small Stones. When your distance skill advances, you will kill creatures very quickly with your Bolts, Arrows and even Spears. Since Small Stones have a much lower attack, it will take longer to kill the creature you are attacking. Since more time is spent attacking a creature, your distance skill will advance more rapidly than hunting normally. * Train with players. On Hardcore-Pvp worlds and Open-Pvp worlds you can train with people by using Small Stones or Spears at lower levels to advance in skills without increasing your level. * Use Balanced Fighting or Defensive Fighting. When using Balanced or Defensive fighting mode you will cause less damage to your opponent and "breakable" weapons (Spears, Throwing Stars, Small Stones, etc.) will not break as frequently. * Do not train on Rookgaard, this is one common mistake people make, because those few skill points you get will be obtained much easier and quicker in main. Shielding * Use a one-handed weapon and a shield. When you are hunting less-dangerous creatures, or if you are hunting in a place that you cannot "run" your opponents, use a shield, and one-handed weapons like Small Stones, Throwing Stars, Spears, etc. You can still do substantial damage with some of these weapons, but you will be advancing your shielding skill and your distance skill. Magic Level * Never have full mana. Your Magic Level is advanced by using mana. Every second that you have full mana, you are losing potential magic level advancement. * Spend as little time as possible in Protection Zones. You cannot use mana that you do not generate, so spend as little time as possible in situations where you do not regenerate mana. * Always eat. Make sure you have access to Food at all times. If you run out of food, then you will not be able to regenerate mana for using. * Carry Mana Potions. Not only is this a good idea if you get in a jam, but using Mana Potions will help you advance your Magic Level faster. * Use your mana shield. As a paladin, you do not need mana points to attack creatures and thus, if you are jammed, or just as training, you can cast the mana shield spell. Keep in mind that mana lost from taking damage while wearing mana shield will not count towards your magic level. Now a days, magic shield isn't a good spell anymore, since you can use Divine Missile and Ethereal Spear. Futhermore, you can heal with Divine Healing, that has a good heal power. * Use exori spells. Really useful for their range and damage, Divine Missile and Ethereal Spear are a really good ways to spend mana especially hunting Undead. Additional Information Related Pages * Vocation * Knight * Sorcerer * Druid Pages of Particular Interest to Paladins Creatures * Creatures: Full list of creatures organized by type. * Convince Creature Hunting * Paladin's Hunting places * Loot * Offensive Fighting * Balanced Fighting * Defensive Fighting * Melee * Shielding Vocation * Promotion Equipment * Armor * Helmets * Legs * Shields * Distance Weapons * Ammunition NPCs * Paladin Guild Leader NPCs * Armor Shopkeeper NPCs * Magic Shopkeeper NPCs * Fletcher NPCs * Equipment Shopkeeper NPCs Instant Spells | namespace= | include= | table= | tablerow= }} Note: These spells were buyable in the past from spell scrolls, some older paladins still have them. Rune Spells | namespace= | include= | table= | tablerow= }} Possible Hotkey Assignments If you are having trouble with too many hotkeys to remember, then the following table may be useful for you. It provides an organized set of hotkey assignments for the most commonly used spells for this vocation. This table is only an idea to help you build your own set of hotkeys, you obviously do not need to use these key assignments if you do not want to. See the page on Hotkeys for a blank template. You can also print this table out and place it above your keyboard as a quick-reference. Make sure you print "landscape" instead of "profile", or you will not print the entire . Attack Healing/Support Support F1 F2 F3 F4 F5 F6 F7 F8 F9 F10 F11 F12 Ethereal Spear Holy Missile Light Healing Divine Healing. Strong/Regular Mana Potion Great Spirit Potion Intense Healing Antidote Haste Protect Party Invisible. Rope Standard SHIFT+ . Swift Foot Levitate Down. Magic Rope. Magic Rope Powerful CTRL+ Levitate Up Levitate Down Food Runes Missing Spells: Missing Runes: None See also: Template Concept Art Pwetty Pwetty Pally ---- Click here for a printable version. Category:Classes